Yuki Hikaru's 4 or 5 moments
Trigger Warning: Death, blood, depression and torture After the conclusion of the fighting festival and after the holiday months, Yuki was given the choice between 25 various organizations. She chose the same as her brother, giving her thanks to the higher agencies and wanting to learn from a smaller agency to know what it would be like to be in an agency and not given it as a freebie. On her arrival, she was greeted by her mentor for the month, Growth. He led her through the agency, giving her a moment to stop and give her a moment at the memorial wall. She went on many minor missions, patrols and spent much of her time training and talking with heroes. She gathered a lot of allies and help from them, including her mentor. She went with him and his girlfriend to dinner on her final night as a celebration. This was her calm before a storm that crashed over her and her life. While out with Growth on a final patrol, he dropped into a fast acting seizure from the outside. The iron in his blood was, unbeknownst to Yuki, was spun at such a high speed that the molecules exploded in his bloodstream and he frothed at the mouth. Yuki gave out a call to any nearby heroes for help and landed to look for help. A lone hooded figure steps from the shadows and twisting his hand, broke the spine of her mentor. She stood, a twinge of fear towards the figure. When she asked who, he dropped the hood and revealed that it was the same green hair and brown eyes she knew far too well. Watabe Yukihira. Or at least a form of him. He pushed her back towards a wall while Yukio arrived, seeing the same face as she was. Despite dodging his initial attack, he was trapped by Watabe after taking a slam from the speedster. "Wha-Watabe? What are you doing here? Go get help!" "I wish I could angel but it's far too late for that. Another life and we continue our little dance. He is not the first, but this will be the last." It almost seemed like he had a sad smirk on his lips. Yuki was terrified at the idea of someone she loved having killed before. Still in her own suit she took a step towards the body of her fallen mentor and friend. "Wha-What do you mean? Watabe you're scaring me." "Oh Yuki, Ohh angel you will be and have always been too good for this world and these..scum." He seethed, glaring at the still body of Growth. Yukio, who had answered her call for help, arrived shortly after, seeing Yuki almost defending a dead body and Watabe standing almost menacingly. "Ohh Angel this will hurt but it is for the best. This world of liars and murderers will destroy itself. You should not have to suffer here." Watabe said, pulling up rebar from the surrounding walls and ground, Yuki still pinned to the wall by his magnetism. With a look of confusion and fear as he stepped towards her, she could only ask why as he impaled her on the wall, bending the metal so that she would only be hurt worse if they took her down. She stayed, crucified to the wall. "Watabe...Why? I..Love...You..." Watabe shook as her words were half gurgled out. Raising a hand, another piece of rebar and various pieces of shrapnel were flung hard at Yuki, a cry of anguish as the rebar went through her voicebox. He carefully painted a pair of wings in her blood, which had begun to pool under her feet and wrote the words "My last angel" next to her. With a last sob, he left, only freeing Yukio after he was well away. Yukio left to search for other heroes to help, finding All Might to help him get her down as well as the heroes he found along the way. Yuki was loaded into an ambulance as well as Yukio. A message was sent to her brother who had had a day off. Riku stopped everything, angrily throwing Wally out. He was destroyed, clinging to a toy of hers and curling on the floor of he and his newly adopted daughter's apartment. Wally would gently get him out, fighting Riku's angry tears and his "I hate you"s and "I hate men." Once Riku was presentable, he grabbed an old stuffed toy of Yuki's and her large Sylveon, and headed with Wally to go to the hospital. While waiting for help, Yuki's soul was able to venture to heaven where she met Castiel. He introduced himself and gave a small, sad smile as he ushered her over to see and talk to her dad for the first time since he died. Just behind him she caught sight of her mentor. Grabbing her dad, she ran to him before he was able to get through the garden. She apologized, lamenting in not being able to save him. He only told her that she was not to blame, and that he was sorry that she was here and that he had failed. When it was made known that she was only here temporarily, he seemed relieved. Once he was called through the gates, Yuki went with her father to talk. She asked why he never came home and he...didn't know. He confirmed to her that her mother had been cheating on him and that he was loyal to her to the day he died. She was sad that he didn't come back for her and Riku, ignoring her mother entirely. When her time came, she was shown an image of her brother, sobbing and in pain on the floor of their home. "You can choose. You can stay here or you can go back." Yuki looked at her dad and back at the image of her brother and newly adopted father. Giving her dad a tight hug, she felt tears sting at her eyes. "I want to stay...But Riku needs me." And after giving her dad a proper goodbye, she went with Castiel and was pushed back into her own body. Where she woke to find herself in a large metal contraption, an iron lung, with her new dad sitting next to her, tears down his cheeks and clinging to a childhood stuffy. With her voicebox having been damaged, she managed out a soft "dad" with a tear down her face. It would be a few days, the first one of which was spent in terror as the face of her boyfriend and the other who tried to kill her was surrounded by her friends. Once they left, she was forced to watch as her mother went o n tv, insulting her brother, claiming she was nothing more than "a broken doll that wouldn't be in this if heroes were competent." Riku eliminated many tv's while there. It wasn't until Dr. Stone, known more by his hero alias Cyborg, came to give her an offer, that her mood began to lighten again. A glimmer of her old self peeking though. After her surgery, now equipped with a set of cybernetic lungs and a new voicebox, she began the physical rehab. She kept a bright smile that was easily seen through. She was terrified of everything and despite her best efforts, any reflection she saw only served to hurt and drive the knife she held at her own heart there. She could only see the scars where the rebar had gone through her. Where she had died. All that was there was a useless broken doll left. She slowly stopped eating, sleeping less to avoid the night terrors that haunted her there. Where the terrified face of her close friend and the twisted, different face of her own love repeated the memory over and over. Riku and his boyfriend, Wally West, stayed with her the entire time while in the hospital. Her "horde" as he would call it, would visit everyday, Watabe the only exception as per Riku's orders.